heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquisitor (Debronee)
|image = Inqusitor_4.jpg|center |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "A wizard's magic is no match for my swift judgement!" |gender = Male |class = Fighter |current meta = Assassin |damage = Physical |difficulty stat picture = 7 |physical stat picture = 8 |magical stat picture = 3 |resilience stat picture = 4 |support stat picture = 1 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 28,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 400 }}"A wizard's magic is no match for my swift judgement!"' Identified easily by his signature helmet and heavy judgement armor, Debronee is a spellcaster's worst nightmare. Intolerant of errant magic use, he's notorious for hunting down rogue mages and necromancers with his punishing judgment spells. Even the most experienced and hardened wizards shudder in fear at the utterance of Debronee's name. Strategy *Debronee is very squishy early game and Intensify does minimal damage; if he is shut down early, he will become ineffective in the mid/late game. *Be wary of people with Smoke Diadem; if you have already committed to the kill with Fate Altered and Warpath, it can lead to your death. *Judgement is your most effective skill early game as it helps you farm but also pokes your enemy by dealing a DoT and taking away their mana. *Debronee needs to last hit and farm a lot early game to have any effect when teamfights occur. *Building pure damage is not the best way to build Debronee as he also needs Attack Speed to follow up after his Intensify. *Fate Altered is key to opening up a teamfight as it provides a slow effect that your teammates can take advantage of. *Warpath and an Intensify can often help you close the distance between yourself and an opponent, but be wary; if the opponent is able to withstand the assault, you will have exhausted your escape measures. Try to only use Warpath offensively when necessary, both to conserve mana and to ensure it will be available when you need to escape. *Debronee is heavily reliant on his skills. Quickly maxing Warpath for the cooldown reduction can be extremely helpful in continuing an attack. Player guides Skills Judgement Debronee casts judgement on a group of enemies in a target area Cost : 100 MP Range : 10 Meters Cooldown : 14/13/12/11 Seconds Damage: 45/60/75/90 Additional Effects: Reduce heal effects by 50% for 4 seconds. If target uses a skill, the damage will stop. Intensify Debronee descends upon his enemy and attacks 6 times in rapid succession Cost: 100/120/140/160 MP Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 30 seconds Damage: 30/45/60/75% of Normal Attack Damage Note: These 4 attacks can trigger Normal Attack effects and will always be faster than his usual attack speed. The speed of intensify is actually now based on his attack speed, to ensure it is always more effective than his usual attack speed. Warpath Cost: 100 MP Cooldown: 21/18/15/12 Seconds Passive: Every hero Debronee kills or assists will end his Warpath cooldown immediately. Active: "Blink" 6/7/8/9 meters forward And gain 15/30/45/60 attack damage for 3 seconds. Fate Altered Debronee leaps into the air and slices forward, damaging all in his path. Cost: 100/175/250 MP Distance: 25 meters Damage: 200/300/400 + Physical Attack Cooldown: 90 seconds Additional Effects: Enemies' Movement Speed reduced by 40% for 4 seconds. Note: The height of the jump will depend on the distance he's jumping. So if you jump further, you will jump higher. If you jump closer, you will perform a lower jump rather than waste a lot of time in the air. Furthermore, the jump skill is a bit faster than before. Base Stats Skins 2D Skins Inquisitor 2D.JPG|Classic Skin - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Angel 2D.JPG|Angel - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 260 Inquisitor_Mercurial_Decree_2D(2).jpeg|Mercurial Decree - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Mecha Sentry 2D.png|Mecha Sentry - Released: 13-Nov-2014 - Cost: 999 3D Skins Inquisitor 3D.JPG|Classic Skin 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Angel 3D.JPG|Angel 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 260 Inquisitor_Mercurial_Decree_3D(2).jpg|Mercurial Decree 3D - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Mecha Sentry 3D.jpg|Mecha Sentry 3D - Released: 13-Nov-2014 - Cost: 999 Category:Hero Category:Fighter Category:Carry